Having fun?
by sillynisie
Summary: has Regina Mills had fun since the cursed was cast? Emma swan sure can help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emma Swan knew she felt something for Regina Mills the moment she met her. A year later living in Storybrooke and as the Sheriff of the town, Emma still feels nervous around Regina, who happens to be the mayor. _Miss Madam Mayor_ Emma thinks to herself. Every moment spent together, Emma feels Regina's wall put up against her and she hates how Regina is such a hard working bitch.

"Miss Swan I don't think work will get itself done by just sitting there on your desk." Regina says as she walks in the Sheriff's office.

Emma raises her head from staring down at the floor in obliviousness. "Madam Mayor, what brings you to my station?" replies Emma standing up to meet the mayors eyes.

"I have a meeting with the council tonight at 7 and Henry gets out of his session with Archie at 5 so I was wondering if you may pick him up and watch him."

"Um yeah sure that's fine." Emma's heart pounding.

"Good, I expect you will be at your apartment with Ms. Blanchard. I will be there around 9 to pick up Henry."

"Well I'll see you then Miss Mayor" says Emma walking Regina out.

"Hey kid" says Emma walking up to Archie's office.

"Emma! Wait, where is my mom?" says Henry.

"She asked me to pick you up kid, she has a meeting tonight at 7 so looks like it's you and me. Are you hungry?"

"Starving! See you later Archie!"

"Goodbye Henry" replies Archie.

"Mary Margret should be cooking dinner about now, so lets go" says Emma.

Emma and Henry open the apartment door to a good smelling kitchen.

"Hi Mary Margret!" says Henry to the pixie cut woman.

"Henry! What are you doing here?"

"Watching him until Regina gets out of a council meeting" says Emma to Mary.

"Oh, well were all hungry I assume. You are her son." says Mary to eleven year old as he smiles.

"What's cooking?" asks Emma

"Grilled chicken, with vegetables and rice"

The small family sits around the kitchen island being served one by one and enjoys their delicious dinner. Henry being the most famished finishes his dinner before the other two.

"Can I go watch TV?" Henry says putting his plate in the sink.

"Go ahead kid, but not too loud" says Emma.

"So Regina is letting you watch him now?" asks Mary Margret.

"Yeah, hard to believe. I think she did that because she knows he will sneak off to be with me anyway." replies the blonde.

"Maybe she will begin to like you? She's all alone in that mansion. Maybe she needs a friend to talk to once in a while."

"I can't do that." Emma replies defensively.

"Why not?"

"Because she's the adoptive mother of my kid"

"Exactly. You try to open up the woman who raised your kid" Mary Margret says getting up to wash their dishes.

Emma sat there at the kitchen island in deep thought. _Be friends with Regina Mills?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regina knocks on the apartment door at exactly at 9 p.m.

"Wow you sure meant 9 didn't you?" said Emma opening the door. "Get your stuff together kid, your mom is here" she says towards Henry.

"I'm always precise with what I say Ms. Swan." Says Regina

"Why don't you ever call me Emma?"

Regina pauses in shock finding the answer to Emma's question.

"I don't know you very well to call you by your first name so there for I will be formal and call you Ms. Swan." Regina says walking out the hallway with Henry by her side. "Goodnight" she said without a turn of her head.

"And how am I supposed to be friends with THAT?" Emma says turning to Mary Margret.

"That is not my decision Emma, find a way around her."

"If it's to loosen her up, then I guess so."

Emma sits at her desk the next day at work thinking to herself, _How to break Regina Mills?_ Emma decides to call Regina during her lunch break.

"This is Regina" the mayor answers.

"Regina, its Emma"

"Ms. Swan what is your business calling me for? Don't you have work to do?" Regina says concerned.

"I'm on my lunch break. Listen, I was wondering. What are you doing after work on Friday?"

"Well after I pick up Henry from school, we go home. Why?"

"When is the last time you had fun?"

"What is this meaning of fun Ms. Swan?"

"Don't be formal with me Ms. Mayor. Fun you know, laughing and having a good time?"

"Ms. Swan like I said I don't know you so why would I have fun with YOU?" Regina says crossing her legs at her desk.

"Get to know me Regina. I guarantee you'll enjoy it." Emma hangs ups. She opens her cell phone to send a text to Regina.

_I'll be over at 8_

**Ms. Swan I don't think this is a good idea**.

_Trust me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Regina Mills sat in her office thinking _What could Ms. Swan possible be up to?_ She begins to day dream and tries to find every possible thing she could think of Ms. Swan doing. Her thoughts got further and further and soon snapped out of it of the thought of Ms. Swan leaning in to kiss her. _What the hell am I thinking?_ Regina gets quickly distracted as her phone rings, placing her back into work mode.

Emma paces back and forth in her office thinking what the hell she was going to do. _How do I have fun with the mayor?_ Then stopped pacing and thought _No… I couldn't possibly… or could I? _Emma gets on her phone and calls Leroy.

"Emma what do you need? I'm working here! Im going to get my phone all covered in dust!"

"Leroy! Bear with me for a second. Remember that time when we were both in the jail cell?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Do you have any more of that stuff?"

"Emma you can't just ask me that out loud!"

"Well how else am I supposed to ask you? Anyway, where could I get some? "

Leroy sighs and says "Meet me at the mines at 8 tonight"

"Perfect" Emma says as she hangs up.

Eight o' clock rolls around and Emma looks up at the starts waiting for Leroy.

"I got your stuff sister" Leroy says scaring Emma.

"Oh Jesus Leroy! Ugh any way, how can I repay you or whatever" she says taking a small bag from him.

"Just tell me what the outcome of this is when you're done using it" he says with a smile.

Emma takes the bag and walks away. _Now how do I get Ms. Madame Mayor to take this?_

"Mary Margret!" Emma yells walking into her apartment.

"Yes Emma?" She replies closing the book she was reading.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's your favor?"

"Can you make me brownies tomorrow? I'm going over Regina's at eight."

"Yeah sure I can do that"

"But there is a catch"

"What?"

"Can you add this into the brownies?"

"Emma what is that?"

"This is the ingredient that will get our Madame Mayor to have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Oh I hope this works, I hope this works, I hope this works!_ Emma thinks to herself walking up to Regina's front porch. She knocks on the door once and she heard nothing. A second time and still heard nothing. A third time and she finally heard "Ms. Swan can't you wait a minute!" Regina says opening the door. Emma is stunned by the way how Regina looks. A tight black dress hugging her perfect body.

"Something you see Ms. Swan?"

"Call me Emma" she says walking in the door carrying the plate of brownies.

"What are those?" Regina asks

"Brownies"

"Henry isn't allowed to have sweets"

"Trust me they aren't for him, only for you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so we do we go?"

"Anywhere Henry isn't"

"Well his bed time is 9 so can you hold on until then?"

"Of course I can, where is he by the way?"

"His room."

"Where can I put these?"

"I'll take those. Go see him if you must"

Emma walks up to Henry's room while Regina went to the kitchen to go put the dessert down.

"Hey kid" Emma says walking into his room

"Emma! What are you doing here?" he says concerned

"Just visiting, I thought I would be nice to your mother at lease once"

"Well I guess this is a start, what are you guys going to do?"

"Just hang out for a bit. I wanted to see you too kid"

"Well im glad you came" Henry said with a smile.

"Me too kid" Emma said smiling back. "What are you working on?"

"A project for school, Mary Margret makes us do a lot of projects. But they are fun"

"Well I hope she doesn't work you too hard" Emma said joking.

"Emma!" Regina screamed from down the hall.

"I'll be right back kid" Emma said in a hurry

"Yes Ms. Mayor?"

"What did you put in these brownies? They are good"

"Just a special ingredient that's made with love"

"You're funny."

"Regina how many did you eat?"

"This is my second one, why?"

"Okay no now we need to go somewhere else."

"Why?" Regina said whining

Emma smirked thinking _Oh gosh its working!_

Emma takes the plate of brownies and leads Regina in her study.

"Ms. Swan, why do I feel weird?" Regina asked

"Like I said haven't you had fun before?"

"What kind of fun is this?"

"You'll see" Emma says taking a bite out of a brownie.

Regina lays down on her couch in the study as Emma sits on the one opposite of her.

"Emma help me!" Regina said laughing

"Well it's nice knowing your calling me by my first name now"

"What's happening to me?"

"Well this is me knowing that you have never smoked pot before"

"Pot? What is pot?"

"You know…Marijuana?"

"You mean that Illegal stuff everybody talks about?"

"Yes."

"This is the outcome of it? Why did you make me eat it?"

Emma gets up and walks over to a radio in the study and turns in to a station she things Regina might like.

"Oh gosh I feel so weird!" Regina exclaims giggling.

"I've never heard the mayor laugh before, this is a first"

"Ms. Swan, you are the Sheriff of the town, why are you giving the mayor illegal substances?"

"Regina stop talking" Emma says eating another brownie  
"whyyyyyyyyy"

"Here have another brownie" Regina takes the brownie from Emma looking in to her eyes. "Having fun yet Ms. Mayor?"

"Why do you call me Ms. Mayor? What kind of bull shit is that?"

"Well for one… you are the mayor!" Emma said snickering

"Fucccck! This is so weird!"

"HA!" Emma bursts out laughing at Regina

"Stop laughing at me Ms. Swan!"

"I said call me Emma!"

"No!" Regina says falling off the couch to the floor

"You should see yourself Regina!" Emma says walking up to the door to lock it so Henry wasn't exposed to what was going on.

"Oh Ms. Swan please!"

"Call me Emma!"

"No!"

"Say my name Regina" Emma says pounding herself on the floor.

The two of them lay on the ground laughing uncontrollably.  
"Please just call me Emma"

"Never"

Emma gets on top of Regina, straddling her and holding her arms above her head. Regina, too high to feel what was going on just laid there on the floor helpless.

"Regina"

"What?"

"Call me Emma" Regina looks up to Emma realizing she was on top of her.

"Make me" Regina said raising and eyebrow.

Emma slides her body perfectly on Regina. Stomach on Stomach, breast on breast.

"What did you say?" Emma asked

"I said...make me" Regina said staring into Emma's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emma lies on top of Regina on the floor in the study.

"Make you?" Emma asks

"Did I stu-"

Emma interrupted Regina's words with a kiss. Locking lips together they make this kiss deeper and deeper. Their tongues dancing and over lapping each other over and over again. Emma bites Regina's lip and trails down to her neck, biting and sucking it.

Regina shudders at the feel of Emma's breath on her neck. Emma slides Regina's dress up her legs so she was able to wrap them around her. The brunette grabs the blonde's hair and brings her lips back to hers.

Regina moans releasing her sexual tension that has been needed to be released. Her dress already pulled up to her waist, gets pulled off over her head, leaving her in a silk bra and lace panties.

"My God" Emma says pulling off her shirt revealing a silk sky blue bra.

Regina pushes Emma off of her and flips her on her back to straddle her. She finds Emma's pant button and undoes it. She bends down licking Emma's chest down to her stomach and takes her zipper into her teeth and zips it down. Her hands find the belt loops and slides Emma's pants down taking them off.

Emma grabs the back of Regina's neck and their lips lock once more. Regina's lips trace down Emma's neck line and kisses her perfectly down the middle stopping at the panty line. She pulls them down Emma's legs and sticks her tongue perfectly into Emma's slit.

Regina tastes Emma's juices that have been released from her body and licks up and down lapping everything she can. Emma moans so loud she has to cover her mouth with her own hands knowing Henry is still in the house. Emma brings Regina back up to her mouth tasting herself inside Regina's mouth.

Emma moves up on her knees bringing Regina with her continuing touching lips and sits her down on the couch. Emma straddles her bringing both of their arms up in the air. She then removes on of her left hand reaches to Regina's back unclasping her bra revealing her breasts.

Regina brings her arms down and scratches Emma's back, unclasping her bra at the same time. She brings her body closer to her so she could fit Emma's right nipple into her mouth. She licks and kisses her perfectly shaped breast and switches to the opposite side to do the same.

Emma bends to kiss Regina's lips again and slowly slides off of her body down to the place she wanted to be. She spreads and lifts Regina's legs open kissing each leg getting closer and closer to Regina's wet spot. Emma begins to lick her softly and slowly. Her hands on Regina's thighs massaging them, making her wetter, that's what she wanted. Emma looks up at Regina seeing that her head is leaned back with a hand on her mouth to cover up her moans. She begins to kiss up her stomach coming to appreciate Regina's breasts.

Emma lays Regina down on her back ready to make her finish. Their legs intertwined with each other. She takes a moment to look at the beautiful woman in front of her to see her staring back into her eyes.

"Je te veux" Emma says getting her hand ready to insert into her.

They both look up to the ceiling listening to a pounding of someone walking down the stairs.

"HOLY SHIT." Emma says jumping off of Regina.

"Mom!?" Henry yells coming down from up the stairs

Regina and Emma both throw their clothes at each other to put back on.

"Mom!" Henry yells again

"Hurry up!" Regina tells Emma as she's struggling to put on her shirt

"Go! Just go! Open the door and meet him I'll be right out" Emma whispered to Regina.

"Over here sweetie" Emma heard Regina call for Henry as she walked out the door.

Emma put on her jacket and looked into the mirror to quickly fix her hair from what the brunette has pulled.

"Mom, where is Emma?" she heard Henry ask his mother.

"I'm still here" Emma said walking out of the study. "Getting ready to go home now kid"

"Already?" Henry whined

"It is your bedtime kid" Emma said.

"Well….can you come back tomorrow?" Henry asked looking at both his moms.

"Well see sweetie" Regina said smiling at her son.

"Okay…goodnight Emma" he said hugging her

"Night kid"

"I'll be right up to tuck you in" Regina said.

They both watch their son run up the stairs to his room.

"So was that your meaning of 'fun' Ms. Swan?"

"Well I could tell your high died" Emma said disappointed turning for the door.

"Not completely" Regina said grabbing her arm to kiss her.

Emma pulled away. "Make sure to hide the rest of those would you?"

"I would be glad to."

"Good night Regina" Emma said walking out the door

"Good night Ms. Swan" Regina said with a smile on her face

Emma stopped and turned around and glared at her.

"UGH!" she exclaimed walking to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emma opens the door to her apartment thinking _What the hell just happened?_

"Hey how did it go?" Mary Margret asks sitting on the couch.

_I just had sex with the mayor._ "I would say it went pretty well" Emma said. "Im pretty tired though so im just going to go to bed"

"Huh…okay well talk about it tomorrow" Mary Margret said with a smile.

"Night" Emma said climbing up the stairs to her room.

She checks her phone to find she had one new message from Regina.

**Ms. Swan. I suppose you could come over tomorrow if you would like to. For Henry's sake.**

_My name is Emma. _She replied.

**Maybe if you would have finished me, your name would be 'Emma'**

_That is not fair and you know it Ms. Mayor _

**We will see about it tomorrow. Good night Ms. Swan.**

Emma put her phone down on her night desk and laid down on her bed. _I just fucked Regina._ She thought and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Emma woke up the next day lying in her bed going through event that happened last night. _But it wasn't just me, she did it too. _Emma thought. She picked up her phone going through the short messages they sent each other last night. _She flirted with me? That sneaky bitch! _

"Emma are you up?" Mary Margret said walking through the door.

"I'm alive" Emma replied.

Mary Margret walks over to Emma's bed and sits down next to her.

"So what happened?" she asked

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Well I don't know the effects of pot Emma so yeah I want to know what happened"

Emma pulls the blankets up over her head; at the same time her phone buzzes.

**If you tell that roommate of yours what happened I promise you that I will never be in your presence again.**

"Shit" Emma said

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you…"

Mary Margret frowned and walked out of her room.

"why, Why WHY!" Emma screamed in her pillow.

She picks up her phone again and replies to Regina.

_What time should I come over today?_

**12**

Emma looks at the clock to see what time it is.

"11:30? This bitch is crazy!" Emma says jumping out of bed to go take a shower.

_Why am I jumping to her every whim? Do I want her THAT bad? Does she even want me? Of course she does. Or is she just using me? I don't know what to think any more._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Emma knocks on Regina's front door.

"Come in Ms. Swan" Regina called form the inside

Emma frowned and walked inside.

"Regina?" Emma called looking around for her. "Regina?" She called again. "REGINA!"

"In here." Regina called from the study.

_Ohhh shit._ Emma thought.

"Regina where's Henry?" Emma said walking into the study.

Regina lays there on the couch with red lace lingerie. Emma's eyes wide open standing there not knowing what to do.

"Well are you just going to stand there or join me?"

Emma finds the empty plate of brownies on the table in the study.

"Regina did you eat all of these?"

Regina bursts out with laughter uncontrollably.

"Regina I don't think we should do this" Emma says.

"Why not?" Regina says standing up to meet Emma putting her arms and one leg around her.

Emma's heart flutters, takes a deep breath and kisses Regina. She felt Regina's power working over her feeling helpless.

Regina pulls Emma over to the couch and pushes her gently laying her down on her back.

"But what about Henry?" Emma asks between kisses

"Don't worry about it" Regina replied.

Regina slides Emma's shirt up making it come all the way off without stopping.

"Regina stop"

"No" Regina nips at Emma's making her moan. "You did it once before, you can do it again"

She unzips her pants taking them off. Emma fell under her spell and matched Regina.

Emma didn't want to play around this time. Gripping Regina's hair she lifts her off of her and switches positions. Emma grabs Regina's place making Regina moan. She slips her hand into Regina's panties and starts to enter her. She only goes in so much making Regina gasp for, teasing her.

"Please, please" Regina begs.

"Say it" Emma controls

"Please Emma please"

Emma enters her with no hesitation making Regina scream with pleasure. Emma doesn't stop wanting to hear more from her. She looks at her moan intriguing her to give her more. Regina came, once, twice, three times and she became limp.

"Oh Emma…" Regina said under her breath and Emma retrieved her hand.

Emma lies on top of Regina kissing her all over her head lastly coming down to her lips kissing her passionately. She lies her head down on Regina's chest both of them drifting off to sleep on that Saturday afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait guys! My computer crashed and now I finally get to write more! Tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Emma wakes up noticing Regina wasn't next to her. She gets up putting her clothes back on to search for the former queen. "Regina!" Emma calls out. Regina comes out of the kitchen meeting Emma in the hallway.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Emma asked.

"Well it is four now." Regina replied. "Emma, where did you get the pot from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can I have more?"

"Why do you want more?"

"Stop answering my question with a question."

"Leroy. Now why do you want more?"

"I like it. It would feel nice to come home from a long day of work to be relaxed."

"But you have Henry living with you, and it has a strong distinctive smell, how can you get away with that?"

"Don't worry about that Emma."

"Regina he's my kid too"

"Emma stop worrying. Now are you going to get me more or what?"

"Fine. I'll give it to you as soon as I can"

"Can't you go get it now? It's Sunday, Leroy shouldn't be working."

Emma frowns at Regina.

"Please Emma?" Regina says with a smile.

"Right away Madame." Emma says walking to another room taking out her cell phone.

"What's up sister?" Leroy says answering Emma's call.

"Leroy…can I have more?"

"Only if you tell me what happened, remember?"

"…..fine" Emma says hesitantly. "Where can I meet you?"

"Mines, at 5"

"Great" Emma replies hanging up the phone.

"Your wish is my command" Emma says walking back to Regina.

"Excellent" Regina says walking up to Emma to kiss her.

_Why do I feel this is not going to go well? _Emma thought.

Emma and Leroy both show up at the same time to the mines.

"So what happened?" Leroy asked

"I fucked her, now can you give it to me so I can go now?"

"Wait what? You fucked who?"

"Regina"

"YOU FUCKED REGINA?"

"Yes okay stop saying that now can I go now?" Emma said grabbing more of the substance.

"You're free to do whatever you like, or who you like" Leroy said as Emma turns to leave.

"SHUT UP LEROY!" Emma said walking away returning back to Regina's house.

"Regina!" Emma calls walking into the mansion.

Regina walks down the stairs. "Do you have it?"

"Yes"

"Perfect"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Regina, why do you want this so bad?" Emma asks.

"Like I said before, I want to come home from work and just relax. What is your concern?"

"I just don't want this to go too far."

"Emma dear, don't worry about me"

"I can't help but to now"

"And why is that?"

"Because we came together as one, and now I'm connected to you…" Emma said nervously.

"Emma honey, don't worry. Now how do I smoke this instead of eating in?"

"Give me one of your apples you hold dear."

"What? An apple?"

"Yes, just trust me would you for once?"

Regina goes to the kitchen and picks a fine honey crisp apple from a basket full of them.

"How is this one?" Regina asks.

"That will do fine."

Emma takes a pen and carves a hole right in the center of it, and punctures another hole on the side meeting the other whole in the center making a passage for them to meet.

"Now you just put some here on the top and you light it here, and when it is lit you suck in the smoke."

"Like this dear?" Regina says retrieving a lighter from the kitchen.

"Wait! Lets go to the back yard."

They enter the beautiful garden and Regina preps herself from what she is about to consume. She lights the apple and sucks in the smoke that is desired to come out.

"Mmm, fruity" Regina says blowing out the smoke.

"Now remember a little goes a long way; so be careful how much you smoke."

"Yes dear" Regina says taking another hit.

"It's getting late. I better go and prepare for work tomorrow" Emma says backing away from Regina.

"Wait" Regina says taking another hit. She holds the smoke in her mouth and goes up to Emma to meet her lips. She blows the smoke out towards Emma as she inhales the smoke blown out from Regina. Their lips overlap once, twice and three times.

"Goodbye" Emma says leaving Regina in the garden.

_What have I done?_ Emma thinks walking to her car to go to her apartment.

Emma didn't have to prepare for anything when she got home; she just needed an excuse to leave this now addicted lover of hers.

She goes straight up to her room and lies down on her bed curled up. Mary Margret walks in with a concerned face.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you"

"Yes you can, you're just choosing not to."

"Well it's not about me, but I am kind of involved."

"Tell me"

"Remember when I had you make the brownies? Well Regina ate most of them, and she got addicted to the feel of it. She asked for more pot, so I gave her some. Now I just have a bad feeling that this might go too far."

"You can't choose her actions for her you know?"

"I know but like I said I just don't want this to go too far…"

"Why?"

"I love her."

"Well… that's a big step from before when you didn't want to become friends with her."

"I've always felt something for her, I just didn't want to admit it to myself."

"I can't tell you who to love, but I can say that I know you love her. I see that your love for her is real."

Emma looks at Mary Margret with hopeful eyes with tears in them. Mary holds her in her arms letting her feel her comfort.

"Thank you" Emma says as tears fall down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emma woke up to her cell phone ringing. _Work already? I haven't even clocked in yet_. Emma thought answering her phone.

"Emma, this is mother superior, you have to come quick to Main Street, the mayor just crashed her car into a pole"

"On my way" Emma said hanging up her phone.

Emma didn't have enough time to do her morning routine. She quickly threw on some jeans and a jacket and headed towards her car.

"Emma what's wrong?" Mary Margret called as she was grabbing her keys to go.

"Regina, something happened. Gotta go" She said walking out the door.

The scene hasn't been touched because everyone was scared to go near the mayor.

Emma screamed to the ambulance "Get her to a hospital goddammit!"

As they got Regina into the ambulance, Emma raced behind them all the way to the hospital.

Regina was out cold.

Emma was too scared to cry, her heart fell down to the ground because she knew she was responsible for it. She knew she was driving to work high. She knew that Regina couldn't handle it even though she was addicted.

They put Regina in a room and hooked Ivy's to her body. Emma knew that after time passed she would be fine and would wake up, hopefully.

As everyone left the room and left Regina and Emma alone, Emma walked up to her bed to touch her face. She had a bruise on her forehead from banging her head on the car wheel.

Emma pulled a char to sit next to her and put her head down on the bed crying.

"It's all my fault…This is all my fault…" Emma said muffled through the bed sheets.

She brought herself up by Regina's face to bend down to kiss her cheek as a tear fell down from her face to Regina's skin.

She walked out of the hospital in a rage and drove to the mansion to find the substance that she gave her.

She went searching through everything that she could, she found nothing. No evidence of anything.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed heartbroken in the middle of the mansion. She fell to her knees crying uncontrollably. Her arms over her head, crouching down on the floor.

In that moment all her memories with Regina flashed through her head.

She couldn't tell Henry what happened especially in the estate that she was in.

Emma was angry. Angry at the fact that she got Regina into this.

She drove her cruiser back to the hospital wanting to be there when she woke up.

When she got there Regina had already opened her eyes, but she was in pain.

"Regina?" Emma said with a slight smile on her face.

"Emma…" Regina said in a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

"No it's my fault; I'm the one who got you into this"

"I'll be fine dear don't worry"

"Regina you freaked me the fuck out, I don't know what to do with you now"

"Trust me…I'll be fine…"

"Get some rest, I need to go see Henry and tell him what happened" Emma said drying up her tears.

"I'll be here"

Emma leaned over Regina and kissed her on her forehead and left the hospital.

"I need to speak with Henry" Emma said walking into Mary Margret's class room.

Mary Margret nodded at Henry allowing him to go with his mother.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"This morning when your mom dropped you off at school, heading to work she got in a car crash"

"What!?" Henry exclaimed.

"She's fine though, she woke up about an hour"

"What happened?"

"She knocked out at the wheel…" Emma lied hoping it was a good one.

"What? She's never done that before.."

"It happened kid, but she will be okay, I'm going to help her."

"You're going to help her? But she's evil Emma"

"You can't believe everyone is evil Henry, your mother is a nice person, sometimes. I'm going to help her for your sake. You need your mother"

"But you're my mom too"

"Yes but she is the one who raised you. I'll pick you up after school and we will go see her together"

"okay…" Henry said worried about his mothers.

"Get back to class" Emma said walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Henry" Regina said faintly.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry said worriedly

"I'm doing just fine, I'll be okay sweetie."

"You definitely will be fine once I'm through with you" Emma interrupted.

Regina smiled showing her white teeth.

"Dr. Whale said you can discharge from the hospital tonight, but a lot of rest at home will need to be done" Emma said informatively

"Great" said Regina  
"Emma you should stay the night to take care of her" Henry suggested.

"That's a great idea I think" Emma said

Regina frowned but she knew it was a good idea as well.

"Do you want to sit up?" Emma asked

"Yes please"

Emma lifted up the bed and fixed Regina's pillows from behind her. Regina wincing at the pain from her back and chest.

"That's better, I was tired in being that position all day" Regina said

Henry's stomach growled loudly so both of his moms heard his stomach.

"I haven't ate all day, I've been worried about mom" Henry said towards Emma.

"Here's some cash, go to the vending machines and get a snack. That will hold you until we get home." Emma said giving Henry a couple of dollars.

Henry ran out the door to go get his snack he desired.

"I think some pot will give me the ability to relax throughout this pain." Regina said.

"Regina are you fucking nuts? That's the shit that got you here into the hospital."

"No it wasn't that" Regina said

"Then what was it?"

"Cocaine."

"REGINA WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?"

Regina smiled and said "Just a quirk of mine I have at home."

"Regina seriously you need to stop with this, think of your son if he found out"

"Just like if he were to find out about you and me?"

"Regina that's different."

"Emma please I'm not addicted to it"

"Sure I'd say so." Emma said sarcastically

"Regina you need to get your shit together. Stop with this nonsense!"

"What nonsense?" Henry said walking in with chips in his mouth.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear" Regina said with a smile towards her son.

"Henry and I are going to get some dinner. And then we will be back to come get you once you're discharged." Emma said sternly. "Come on Henry let's go."

"Okay" Henry said with another mouthful of chips. "Bye mom"

Emma stormed out of the hospital in a rage again because of what Regina told her. _I can't believe this woman. _Emma thought. _She's definitely is going to get a piece of my mind._

Emma, Regina, and Henry enter the mansion. Emma holding Regina by her waist to help her up the porch and up into her room.

"Henry I can take care of her from here, you can go to do your homework" Emma told her son.

Emma and Regina walk into the queen's room and lies her down on the bed.

"Emma my pot please"

"No Regina. You're not getting shit any more. I'm going to cure you from all of this mess that you got yourself in. You're snorting coke now? Regina seriously this is so stupid!"

"Emma have you ever tried it before?"

"No Regina I've never stooped so low before!"

"You should try it once."

"No. and if you keep up with this I'm going to send you away to get help. This is ridiculous."

"it's only ridiculous if you abuse it"

"NOT AROUND MY SON!" Emma yelled at Regina.

"Emma quiet down your voice."

"Regina please how can I knock some sense into your head?"

"You can't dear. It's my head that I control, not yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Emma woke up to a groaning Regina next to her in bed. Emma stayed the night next to the queens side the whole time.

"Emma…can you get me some pills and some water please? They are down stairs in the kitchen."

Emma moans at the thought of having to get up and walk down stairs.

"Please darling I need them"

"Fine" Emma says lifting her body off the bed.

"You're so good to me" Regina said to Emma as she walked out the door.

When Emma walked out the door, Regina reached to her bedside and pulled out a mirror. She reached deeper and pulled out a bag of cocaine and quickly poured some on the mirror. She then organized the substance into a small line and snorted it up her nose.

She heard Emma's long dragging footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly put the objects back from where she received them.

Quickly cleaning up her nose she brings the blankets back up to her body.

Emma walks up to her bed side handing her the cup of water and pills.

"Thank you darling" Regina says receiving them.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why?" Regina answered.

"Your eyes look a little dilated".

"I'm fine dear" Regina said taking her eyes off of Emma.

Emma walks over to the other side where she was sleeping as Regina takes her medication. Little does Emma know of what Regina is consuming. Emma fell asleep again.

Regina lies in bed with a rushing feeling not knowing what to do. She felt the urge to get up out of bed knowing it's going to hurt. With her high she didn't care so she got up slowly out of bed. She walked over to her bathroom slowly hanging on to her walls for support. She got to the bathtub and ran warm water. She stripped her clothes as slowly as she could and got in her bath tub. She leaned her head back and felt the warm water creep up her body until it filled to the top.

Regina didn't think about the fact that she had the savior in her bed. Nor did she get mad at the fact that she stayed the night with her. She began to get use to her being around and she kind of liked it.

Her eyes flew open looking up at the ceiling and the lights. She laid there and felt nothing. She felt as if she wasn't living just staring up into oblivion. It wasn't until Emma poked her head above hers that she gained focus again.

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice echoed in her head.

"mmm relaxing" Regina said closing her eyes. "Join me"

The blonde took off her clothes and attended Regina in the warm bath.

Emma sat behind Regina so she could lean on her. Regina closed her eyes with her head resting on the woman's breasts. Emma moved her hands all over Regina's body massaging everywhere she could touch. When she got to Regina's neck, she bent her head down to kiss the back of it. She got closer to her jaw line and trailed back down to suck on the vain in her neck.

Regina moaned of Emma's lips on her neck. She encouraged Emma to keep sucking her like if she was being her prey of a vampire. Emma lightly bit her prey and Regina moaned in agreement. Regina felt so succumbed to Emma, in the estate that she was in.

Emma trailed her hand across Regina's thigh closing the gap between her fingers and Regina's entrance.

Regina's eyes widened opened as she felt Emma go near her place. She had a blank stare on her face as she felt all these things happening to her.

"Emma…" Regina whispered

"Mmm?" Emma moaned for her.

"Fuck me"

Without the help of the warm water, Emma's fingers slipped into Regina perfectly from behind. Regina widened her legs and wrapped them around Emma's for support to keep open.

Regina shut her eyes as Emma entered into her and opened her mouth in exclaim. She gasped in for air and breathed it out and kept that motion going. She turned her mouth in the direction of Emma's and found her lips. Regina could tell that Emma's tolerance for Regina's drug use has leveled down since last night. She felt it in her kiss because it felt passionate and caring then in just using her for pleasure.

Emma had no idea what Regina was feeling but all she knew was that she cared for her now much more then what she did when she first met her. She loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When the two women got out of the bathtub, they got cleaned up and went to the kitchen. Emma looked around to find something to make for her lover. Regina sat at the table in soreness from her crash. Henry came running down the stairs to find both of his mother's in the kitchen.

"Emma! You stayed!" He said with excitement towards his birth mother. He turns towards his other mother in awe and asks. "How are you feeling mom?"

"Fine sweetie, just a little sore"

"Well it's good that you are up and moving now"

"Sit down kid and I'll whip us up some eggs and toast" Emma said to her son, giving Regina a glass of water to drink. "Orange juice, kid?"

"Yes please"

"After breakfast I'll drop you off at school. Today it looks like your mother is not going anywhere" Emma said setting a glass of orange juice in front of her son. She looks at Regina and smirks at her as Regina gives her a doubting smile.

They sat at the table and eat their short breakfast.

"How did you sleep last night mom?"

"Just fine dear thank you for asking" Regina said with a smile.

Emma took a bite of her toast and glanced at her watch.

"It's 7:30 kid we got to get you to school."

"I'll go get my back pack" Henry said getting up from the table.

Emma waiting for Henry to be fully up the stairs to start talking to Regina.

"I mean it Regina I don't want you going anywhere"

"Emma where the hell am I going to go? I'm too sore to drive anywhere nonetheless my car is in the shop."

"Yes well that's a good thing" Emma said standing up taking their plates to the sink.

"Just leave them there and I'll wash them later. It will give me something to do here."

"Well if you wouldn't have made a dumbass move then you wouldn't be in this position would you?"

"I am responsible for my own actions Emma."

"Right."

"Ready" Henry said popping into the kitchen.

"I'll call you during lunch to see how you're doing" Emma said walking past Regina.

"I'm sure you will." Regina said still sitting at the table.

Regina waited until she heard the car door slam and the engine start until she got up from the table. She knew Emma was gone when she heard the muffle of the car slowly fade away.

Regina got up from the table and made her way to the kitchen counter. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a can of cooking spray. She unscrewed the bottom and took out a piece and a bag of pot. She walked out to the back porch and lit up sucking in the smoke she missed so much. After a few moments spent outside she walked back inside to put it away in her secret hiding spot to find Emma sitting on the kitchen table.

"I fucking knew it." Emma said glaring at her.

"Shit" Regina said under her breath.

"Where the hell are the rest of your stashed places huh?" Emma said standing up to meet Regina's eyes and raising her voice.

"Emma calm down."

"No!" Emma said knocking the items out of her hands.

They both turn in the direction of where it hit the floor and watched it shatter.

"Emma I need it. I want it to feel relaxed. My body is so sore. Just leave me alone!" Regina said walking to a bathroom and locking it so Emma couldn't come in.

"Regina open the door." Emma said pounding her fists on the wood.

"Leave me alone" Regina said calmly.

Regina opened her bathroom mirror looking for some more coke. She finds a little glass container and pours some on her hand and snorts it up her nose.

"Regina what the fuck are you doing in there?" Emma shouted louder.

Regina didn't say anything because she was so focused on her drug that she was addicted to. At this point Regina didn't care and didn't want to hide any more. She poured another pile on her hand and snorts it again. She then closed the container shut and reaches for the mirror to put it back when Emma bursts through the door. Emma backs Regina up against the bathroom wall holding her wrists and looking into her blank stare eyes.

"This is the last time you are ever going to do this again."

"Who says?"

"Me"

"Emma please let me go"

"NO! Regina I love you. I love you too much to let you hurt yourself like this."

"It's the only way I can cope with myself."

"Regina baby I'm here now. I can help you. I never want to leave your side."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Henry I need to talk to you" Emma tells her son as they pull up to the mansion.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Henry… your mother…isn't doing so well…"

"What do you mean? Because of the car crash?"

"No…I mean even before the car crash she hasn't been well.."

"I don't understand"

"She's addicted to drugs"

"What? My mom? No she's not"

"Yes Henry she is. I've been trying to help her through it but she won't stop"

"Emma my mom is not like that"

"Yes she is Henry. You don't know this because she hides it from you. Drugs is the reason why she got in the car crash in the first place."

"I don't believe you"

"Henry I guarantee when we walk through that door, your mother will be high as a kite"

"High? Off of what?"

"The stupid shit that she does!" Emma lost control off her words towards her son. Henry sat there in the car quiet.

"Your mother needs help. I can't help her any more. She will not listen to me"

"Of course she doesn't listen to you, she doesn't like you very much"

"Henry we got passed that stage in our life."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and i… have kind of been seeing each other. And through that I've been trying to help her with her drug problem."

Henry stayed quiet at the fact that he knew none of this was going on, with his mother's drug abuse and the fact that both of his moms have been seeing each other. Henry didn't know what to say to do because all of this information is hitting him at once.

"Kid? Please say something?"

"I don't know what to say"

Emma sighed in frustration because she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I asked Archie to take your mother twice a week to help her through this problem. Hopefully in a month from now she will be in better shape then she is today. Kid I know this is a lot for you to take in but I need you to be strong with me. I love your mom."

Henry had it of all the stuff that Emma was telling him. He grabbed his back pack and walked outside into the mansion. Emma sat in her car as she watched his room light turn on. She then decided to go inside to go see her lover.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

No answer.

"Regina?" she called out again.

Emma heard a drop in the study across from her. "Regina?" she said calmly poking her head into the room.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed at the fact that Regina was on the floor passed out.

There was two empty bottles of wine in the study with her. Emma put her nose next to Regina's mouth to smell her. It was just the wine. Emma picked up Regina as much as she could and lied her down on the couch.

_She's just drunk. It's okay. It's none of that other stuff._ Emma thought to herself.

Emma walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Regina when she wakes up and a beer for herself. She stayed in the study watching her in case something happened with Regina.

Emma closed her eyes but she didn't fall asleep. Her brain was going wild with thoughts of what to do with Regina.

She thought about how when she first wanted Regina and wanted her to have fun and to loosen up a bit. She thought she would be doing her a favor by becoming her friend, nonetheless her lover. She just wanted her to have a little fun. Now she is having too much fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Regina what the fuck were you thinking?" Emma yelled at Regina

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm god dam talking about Regina; Your comfortable night in the study?"

"What that? Oh please dear that's nothing."

"Nothing? You were passed out drunk on the floor! I had to pick your ass up and put you on the couch like a normal human being."

"Emma can you just STOP! Stop with all your nonsense I'm tired of your shit! You always there when I don't want you to be. I don't need your help!" Regina yelled into Emma's face.

"You do need my help! You can't keep killing yourself with all of this!"

"Emma please spare me all your 'I want to save the world' type of bull shit."

"Regina you do need my help!"

"Emma I don't need you! Nor do I want you!"

Those words coming out of Regina's mouth shot Emma right through the heart. Her heart dropped into her stomach as her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Y…You do want me! I just know it! You want me just as much as I want you Regina."

"No Emma I don't."

Emma felt tears sting in her eyes as the woman she loved was rejecting her. Regina did never say the words 'I love you' back to Emma, but she felt a connection between the two and she new that it was not a lie.

"Yes you do. You want me to stay." Emma said with tears rolling down her eyes.

Regina stayed hard and firm of her argument, she didn't break one bit at the fact of Emma's breaking down. Regina knew that Emma loved her and she loved her too. She was just not the type of person to make a commitment with. After the fact of loosing Daniel she was afraid of loosing anybody else hence the fact that she started her drug addiction.

Emma had no idea of what Regina's past was. Regina knew she wouldn't understand anything if she told her. It would blow her cover of being the evil queen.

"Regina all this happened because of me."

"No Emma. All of this was my choice. I'm the one who decides to do this to my body not you."

"Please just let me help you. I'm the one who wanted to have fun with you. I'm the one who broke your wall to open up to me."

"And have I opened up to you? Emma the only thing I recall is just sleeping with you. Not anything else."

"Regina please don't do this to me!"

"Emma I want you to go."

"No Regina please"

"Go now."

"No baby please"

"GO!"

Emma was hesitant to leave but she did. She left the woman she loved because she didn't have a choice. Emma sobbed all the way to her yellow bug, she couldn't start it because the tears blurred her vision from everything. Emma didn't know what to do, she just wanted Regina to be with her.

Regina stood in her house staring at the door that Emma walked out of. She knew she broke her heart but it was to save her own. She didn't want to love again because it was too hard for her. She would rather be alone and she was used to it for being alone for twenty eight years prior to Emma's existence in Storybrooke.

When Emma arrived at her apartment she was glad that Mary Margret wasn't there to see her in a mess. She went straight to her bed and cried her eyes out.

A half an hour later with a major head ache there was a knock at the door. Emma got up and took a pill to calm her headache then went to answer the door.

"Henry what are you doing here?"

"My mom dropped me off she said she had to do something."

_What could she possibly be up to now?_ Emma thought.

"So she just dropped you off here?"

"Yeah, she gave me the key to the house and told me if I needed anything of my stuff that I could go in whenever I wanted."

"She gave you a key?"

"Was she going anywhere?"

"I don't know, when the tow man dropped off the car she started packing a suit case, she didn't tell me anything. She's going somewhere. She gave me a kiss and said that she will be back some day."

"Going somewhere?!"

Mary Margret walked through the door. "Who's going somewhere?"

"My mom" Henry answered the brunette.

"Mary Margret I need you to watch him, I need to go after her."

"Please find her" Henry told his mother. "You're the only one who can."

"I'll try kid."

Emma drove as fast as she could all the way to the mansion to find a note on the front door.

_Emma darling, _

_ I know I messed up but I'm doing this for me. Maybe someday we could be together but now I can't. I'm scared to start over again with someone to love. I broke a long time ago and I never learned how to love very well. When I come back, maybe we can try again. But for now I say my goodbyes. Henry will be happy with you better than he was with me. I'm going to get help for myself. Don't come find me. Take good care of my son Emma for I know he loves you. I know I never got to say this to you but I do love you too Emma._

_Love me always, _

_ Regina._

Emma took the note and drove out to the road to leave Storybrooke. When she got to the sign, she got out of her car and walked in the middle of the street, from there she saw fresh tire marks in the dirt road. She knew she was gone.

A tear ran down Emma's face staring at the road.

"Goodbye Regina." Emma said as she turned for her car to drive back to her home with her son.

THE END.


End file.
